Large graphic bulletins, flex faces or wraps are used on billboards. Various systems for mounting bulletins to the billboards are available, and many use mechanical fasteners or clamps. In certain mounting systems a bulletin or billboard print is installed onto a front of a billboard structure by wrapping or folding the billboard print over and around the perimeter of the billboard structure and subsequently tensioning the print on the back of the billboard structure to make the print appear smooth and taut across the front face of the billboard structure. Such systems typically include a billboard print or bulletin with a size greater than the size of the billboard, such that the outer edges or a portion of the bulletin can be folded over the outer edges of the billboard structure and be accessible from the back of the billboard structure. The perimeter of the billboard print is folded and attached to itself. The billboard print is often secured by adhesive, such as pressure sensitive adhesive tape, or by sewing or welding so as to create pockets around the periphery on the backside of the billboard. A pole or gripper bar is inserted into each of the pockets. Holes are also cut into the pockets along the length thereof, exposing the inserted pole(s) at locations around the perimeter of the assembly. A narrow webbing material is then attached to the pole, generally by means of a hook, on a first end and to a ratchet attached to the billboard structure on a second end. Tension is applied to the bulletin by means of the ratchet so as to tighten the bulletin on the billboard structure.
The maximum tensile strength of the bulletin material is often determined by the maximum strength of the pockets or the durability of the portion of the sheet extending over the outer edges to the billboard structure. In many current systems, a heavyweight bulletin material is used to avoid tearing of the bulletin at the pockets. This often leads to the use of a bulletin material that is stronger and thus heavier and more costly than is actually needed for the front surface area of the bulletin, which can be nearly 80% or more of the bulletin area. Efforts to use lighter weight material have not been successful because it has been found that such material is prone to tear when pulled taut over the edge of the billboard structure, particularly when placed on older or lower quality billboard structures. As a result, replacement of the bulletin results in significant waste. Moreover, this material is not easy to dispose of and cannot be easily recycled. Such lightweight material may also tear as it is installed or tensioned or as a result of the weight of the gripper bar. What is needed is a lightweight bulletin that does not tear during installation and use.